Test on Profile Page
USER Page Talk Page ' ' Guest Book Destiny Wiki Halo Answers http://images.wikia.com/halo/images/9/90/USER_aboutwikia.png I first started on Wikia back in December 2011 when I joined Halo Nation as a normal editor after several years of being a regular reader - and I've been an active community member ever since (yay!). I was promoted to Chat Moderator on June 21st after a successful nomination, and was eventually promoted to an Administrator on August 14th after another successful nomination submitted by Karl-591. So if you have any issues, either with another user, Halo Nation content, Halo questions, coding help (CSS, HTML, JavaScript, Python or Perl), or just want a chat then feel free to contact me! I often head other projects on other wikis as well and tend to be active on a variety of other gaming and community related wikis. [[w:c:Halo|'Halo Nation']] Administrator [[w:c:Destiny|'Destinypedia']] Administrator [[w:c:Halo.answers|'Halo Answers']] Administrator [[w:c:gaming|'Encyclopedia Gamia']] Active User [[w:c:community|'Community Central']] Active User I like to integrate myself with the Wikia community, and thus I have been very proudly awarded the Stars status by Wikia. I also write a regular fortnightly column for Wikia's gaming section, so feel free to read through and comment on some of my articles: 5th February 2013 The Events Leading up to Halo 4, and Their Role in Halo 5 ... 19th February 2013 Destiny; Bungie's Next Greatest Endeavor! 5th March 2013 Spartan Ops: Game Changer for the Gaming Industry 1st April 2013 Are Games to Blame? 15th April 2013 Shared-World Shooters: The New Genre on the Gaming Block! 22nd May 2013 Halo at the Xbox One Reveal Event 12th June 2013 Halo: Spartan Assault at E3 13th June 2013 Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Blacklist at E3 4th August 2013 Exclusive Interview with Harold Ryan - President of Bungie, Inc 29th August 2013 Playlists Which Need to be Added to Halo 4! Please note that I also maintain the bot flagged account Meanders Ahead; if you have any requests or queries please direct them to my talk page. http://images.wikia.com/halo/images/8/88/USER_aboutmer.png As explained above, I'm from the UK and maintain patriotism to my British heritage, and come from the rural country of Wales (Cymru yn byth); I will remind readers that the UK is comprised of more than just England! I am also currently reading Biomedicine at Plymouth university with a founded interest in stem cell therapies, tissue engineering and gene therapy - so if you love medicine or just science in general, feel free to spark up a conversation with me. I wouldn't call myself passionate but I show an interest in sports, particularly a fan of Rugby (Wales), American Football (Atlanta Falcons), and the Olympics! As you can guess, I am an avid gamer with a particular interest in the Halo and Destiny franchise, however also have vested interests in other games and franchises. The following is a list of games I've played and enjoyed: link=w:c:Halo:Halo: Combat Evolved link=w:c:Halo:Halo 2 link=w:c:Halo:Halo 3 link=w:c:Halo:Halo 3: ODST link=w:c:Halo:Halo Wars Halo: Combat Evolved. Halo 2. Halo 3. Halo 3: ODST. Halo Wars. link=w:c:Halo:Halo: Reach link=w:c:Halo:Halo 4 link=w:c:Masseffect:Mass Effect link=w:c:Masseffect:Mass Effect 2 link=w:c:Masseffect:Mass Effect 3 Halo: Reach. Halo 4. Mass Effect. Mass Effect 2. Mass Effect 3. link=w:c:gearsofwar:Gears of War link=w:c:gearsofwar:Gears of War 2 link=w:c:gearsofwar:Gears of War 3 link=w:c:assassinscreed:Assassins Creed link=w:c:link=w:c:assassinscreed:Assassins Creed II Gears of War. Gears of War 2. Gears of War 3. Assassin's Creed. Assassin's Creed II. link=w:c:assassinscreed:Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood link=w:c:assassinscreed:Assassin's Creed: Revelations link=w:c:callofduty:Call_of_Duty_4:_Modern_Warfare link=w:c:callofduty:Call_of_Duty:_Modern_Warfare 2 link=w:c:callofduty:Call_of_Duty:_Modern_Warfare 3 Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. Assassin's Creed: Revelations. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. link=w:c:ghostrecon:Ghost_Recon:_Future_Soldier link=w:c:ssx:SSX (2012) link=w:c:dantesinferno:Dante's Inferno link=w:c:madden:Madden_NFL_11 link=w:c:lostplanet:Lost_Planet:_Extreme_Condition Ghost Recon: Future Soldier. SSX: Tricky. Dante's Inferno. Madden 11. Lost Planet. http://images.wikia.com/halo/images/6/6d/USER_abouthalo.png My passion for the Halo franchise started back in 2001 with the release of Halo: CE, the gripping storyline and amazing graphics (back then) made me adore Halo and it's plethora of characters. My love for the series only increased then on with each successive game and novel released; nothing can beat the memories of lanning up with friends and playing Halo 2! I enjoy all aspects of Halo universe from chewing my fingernails in a competitive multiplayer matchmaking game to quietly sitting down and reading a well written novel at night. Halo is more than a series, it's a way of life! I have completed each of the Halo games, and have yet to bump into a Halo game that's been released that wasn't enjoyable and well made - It's a fact. My knowledge of the Halo universe encompasses most of it's aspects, however, my speciality would have to be the Forerunner, including their, culture, history, and technology. Hail to the Forerunner ecumene! I have completed all the games, but have yet to complete Halo 3: ODST, and Halo Wars on legendary mode - I have completed Halo 3 on legendary mode, however due to not having Xbox live the achievements were lost upon my accounts creation. I have also read almost all the novels, yet still have Halo: Evolutions volume one and two to complete (I need to find a time free from distractions); my most enjoyed novels are the Forerunner saga and the Kilo-Five saga - these two series were written by extremely talented sci-fi writers and I would heavily recommend reading them. I also play a considerable amount of multiplayer on Halo: Reach, Halo Wars, and Halo 4 - my most enjoyed playlists being Capture the Flag, Team Snipers, Double Team, and Arena. Users are free to add me on Xbox live however I would need you to send me your Halo Nation username otherwise I will refuse the invitation, sorry.